


Too fluffy for the pack

by TheStoryBetweenThePages (LovelyLittleGrim)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/TheStoryBetweenThePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt that was sent to me on Tumblr in which Isaac and Stiles are being to fluffy for the pack to endure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too fluffy for the pack

Stiles grinned up at Isaac through his long thick lashes from his place on the werewolves lap. His hands traveling up and down the werewolves back. Fingers slipping beneath the hem of his shirt and then escaping to glide back up and play with the curly hair at the nap of Isaacs’ neck. 

Isaac buried his face in Stiles’ neck, kissing the soft pale skin beneath his lips, “I missed you today." He whispered. 

"I missed you today, too." Stiles whispered back. “Harris was a total dick to me at school."

"Sorry, I wasn’t there. Derek needed us to run patrols along the east border of the preserve." Isaac grumbled. 

"It’s fine. I can take care of myself."

Isaac brushed his lips against Stiles’. “I know."

"Ugh. God, no more. Please! I’m begging you!" Erica whined from across the room. “It was hot the first week, but now the sickeningly sweet thing you’re doing is making me sick."

Boyd nodded his affirmative from beside her.

Derek just huffed an agreement and slipped up the stairs. 

"It’s settled then." Erica stood up abruptly, clapping her hands together. “I’m calling an intervention."

Isaac cocked an eyebrow from his position beneath Stiles. Arms wrapped around the shorter teens waist and chin resting on his shoulder, “What?"

 "You guys are oozing your stupid love pheromones all over the place. Derek can’t handle the fluff all over his loft. He needs the dark and broody, he thrives on it and you guys are spotting rainbows and flowers from your asses."

"Gee, thanks, Erica. That was a lovely picture you painted there. Really. You should be an artist." Stiles deadpanned, sliding off Isaac’s lap to sit beside him on the love seat. Knees pulled up to his chest. 

The female werewolf snorted, tossing a wavy lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. 

The giant metal door slid open and Scott walked in with his determined puppy face. 

"Scott!" Erica waved. “Just in time." 

Scott paused, “For what?"

"We’re having an intervention." Boyd supplied, his tone suggested that he wasn’t really all that interested in it. “Stiles and Isaac are being too…"

"Fluffy." Erica chirped as she easily pulled the coach Boyd was sitting on closer to the loveseat with one hand. The other one holding a compact up to her face to check her makeup.

"Fluffy." Boyd conceded. “For Ericas’ taste." 

"Finally!" cried Scott.

Stiles sputtered, feet finding the floor, “What?"

Scott sent him a sheepish smile,"It’s true. You two are really fluffy." 

"You’re joking right?" Stiles asked, eyebrows furrowed. Light brown eyes narrowed at Scott, “You of all people, have no right to talk. Do you even remember what you and Allison put me through for the first two months of your relationship?"

Scott shrugged, “That’s different. We were in love."

Isaac reached out and snagged Stiles’ arm, tugging him back down to sit on his lap so he could curl around him. “I love stiles."

The human froze, large eyes blinking in rapid succession. He turned his torso so that he could face the wolf holding him, “Really?"

Isaac gave a small nervous smile, “Yeah."

A large grin broke out over Stiles’ face, cheeks pink, and eyes bright. 

"Good." He murmured, surging forward to kiss his boyfriend. “I love you too."

Scott and Erica made a gagging noise. 

Isaac flipped them the bird. 

"See! That was just so cute and I just." Erica groaned. “No. You two need to stop."

Isaac chuckled low into the side of Stiles' neck, lips brushing against the quirky teen's ear as he murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear. “You were right."

Stiles turned to brush their lips together, grin firmly in place on his plump lips, “You owe me a blowjob."

"Gladly." Isaac smirked, licking across his jaw.

Scott made a confused puppy like noise from the corner of the room. 

"It was fun though right?" Stiles asked Isaac, smiling sweetly up at his boyfriend.

"Oh." Boyd grumbled as if everything was clicking in place. “You guys are terrible. I hate you." 

Erica frowned, “What?"

"We made a bet to see how long you could stand us being so ‘Fluffy’ as Erica put it." Stiles laughed. “Isaac said you would last a month before you cracked. I said three weeks." 

"I’m…Confused."

Erica growled,"I had to put up with that for nothing?"

"Well, not for nothing." Stiles grinned leaning back against Isaac. “It was amusing watching the pack squirm for our enjoyment."

Isaac laughed, “Come on let's go to your house, I want to pay my due." He rumbled against Stiles’ cheek. 

Stiles jumped from the love-seat, wrapping his hand around the werewolf’s and dragged him from the loft. Calling a quick, “See ya tomorrow." Over his shoulder at the angry blonde and the frowning brunette. 

"I’m going to eat you alive Stiles!" Erica yelled at them through the closing door. 

"Do it later! I’m about to get blown." He yelled back. 

Even through the door he could hear her boisterous laughter. 


End file.
